


Once a Prisoner [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of GreenPhoenix's work.Author's summary: Will Graham is a criminal omega under doctor Chilton's care. Chilton has just the alpha he needs.





	Once a Prisoner [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once a prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582676) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 

Download or stream _Once a Prisoner_ by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix) from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LykQiF08CA_Unsehp45lzmOZPbnferO6/view?usp=sharing).  
Playtime: 5:40

**Author's Note:**

> This work was podficed for Podfic Bingo 2019 for my "Free Space" square.
> 
> See my cards on [Dreamwidth](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/372.html).


End file.
